


El otro final de los tiempos

by sonidos_de_desesperacion



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angel/Demon Relationship, Complete, Completo, Crossover, Español | Spanish, F/F, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28783722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonidos_de_desesperacion/pseuds/sonidos_de_desesperacion
Summary: Un ángel, un demonio y un bebé anticristo, sean todos bienvenidos al comienzo del fin del mundo.
Relationships: Anne Boleyn & Catherine of Aragon, Anne Boleyn/Catherine of Aragon
Kudos: 6





	El otro final de los tiempos

Iba rápidamente sin rumbo alguno, alejándose de la zona poblada, apretando fuertemente el volante del auto; sintiendo como ambas manos comenzaban a dolerle, además de tener el coraje atrapado en su garganta y una mirada llena de resentimiento, su tiempo de diversión en la tierra se estaba agotando, el bebé llevaba varias horas en la tierra y apenas lo vio sintió un gran peso en el estómago; el sudor en sus manos; y como toda la tranquilidad y confianza abandonaban su cuerpo.

Aceleró nuevamente.

Intentaba consolarse a sí misma, pero mientras pensaba que aún tenía el tiempo de hacer sus cosas, no obtenía consuelo alguno, solo frustración pues tener que renunciar a todos los placeres terrenales para toda la eternidad no era fácil para nadie.

—¡Llama a Catherine! —Le gritó al celular, no podía recordar cuantas veces había intentado comunicarse con ella, la desesperación la invadía cada vez más, todos sus intentos habían sido completamente inútiles, era consciente de las razones por las cuales podría no atenderla rápidamente, pero necesitaba verla, darle aviso de toda la situación en la que se habían metido.

Necesitaba hacer algo, pero no podría hacerlo por su cuenta.

Su celular sonó, de la sorpresa frenó en seco, de manera torpe intentó tomarlo logrando por fin desahogarse.

—Ay ángel —habló angustiada, no intentó hacer el esfuerzo de ocultar el malestar en su voz— no sabes que es lo que ha ocurrido.

—Lo sé, —Se escuchó con suavidad la voz del ángel, intentando darle seguridad a su compañera, aunque ella misma estaba igualmente alterada —me lo han contado ya, el anticristo ha nacido.

Para Anne al principio la noche se había sentido como una eternidad, pero para cuando por fin se había reunido con su amiga se encontraba más estable, el malhumor aún se reflejaba en su rostro, aunque su rápido andar delataba su nerviosismo. La mañana ya había comenzado; había cada vez más gente en las calles y el ruido del tráfico inundaba cada rincón de la ciudad.

Catherine la invitó a almorzar, era señal de que el mundo entero podría seguir avanzando.

El aroma del café era relajante para ella, servía para mantener a raya sus nervios y le ayudaría a enfocarse, aunque desde hace tiempo había anhelado estar desde tempranas horas del día junto con su compañera, era una verdadera pena que se diera en su situación actual, una lástima que la mayoría de sus encuentros suceden de forma nocturna, rápida y espontáneamente, además de jamás terminar usualmente como le gustaría, habría deseado que la situación fuese otra, quizás haberla incitado a que pasara un largo día con ella, despertar juntas, desayunar mientras la mañana comenzaba con tranquilidad, casi como ahora, disfrutando unos esponjosos panqueques, la frescura de unas jugosas frutas y el sabor amargo de su café, mientras discutían sobre si él té era mejor, aunque por supuesto que no lo era.

—Usualmente —la voz de la mujer la sacó de sus pensamientos—Tienes la costumbre de pasar de 0 a 100 en segundos, linda, tienes que manejar mejor el cómo reacciones a las cosas.

—¿¡Qué esperabas que hiciera!? —Se exaltó nuevamente—Literalmente el mundo se acaba y fui yo la que entregó a la causa.

—¿Cómo era él? —Preguntó Catherine, sin pensar demasiado, en un intento de volver a calmarla.

La otra frunció un poco los labios y agitó su mano en señal de indiferencia—Pequeño, frágil, curioso y por suerte silencioso, no tenía nada infernal aun, supongo que como todos empezara a ser irritable a los dos años y los padres lo influenciara a que se convierta en lo que está destinado a hacer, no sé ni cómo fui capaz de hacerlo, no sé en qué diablos pensaban cuando me dejaron a mi esa tarea.

—Probablemente en que, como siempre harías un excelente trabajo.

—No es mi culpa que nadie se tome el tiempo de llevar bien las cuentas, de ser así ni tú ni yo estaríamos aquí para empezar —Se dio cuenta que estaba perdiendo el enfoque de la situación. —Catherine, nosotras tenemos que …

—Escaparnos —Terminó de decir.

—Detenerlo —Dijo la otra a la vez.

—¿Ah? —Pronunciaron al mismo tiempo

—Disculpa querida, —tenía un tono de molestia en su voz—creo que escuche mal, ¿Acaso insinuabas que huyéramos?

—Por supuesto que sí, okey ¿me escuchaste?, el niño ya nació, técnicamente el Armagedón está comenzando, es un huye mientras puedas.

—Anne hablas con tanta fatalidad, aún quedan años, 11 años en los que pudiéramos intervenir

—Dirás 11 años en los cuales pudiéramos pensar en donde escondernos bien para que ninguno de ellos nos encuentre, además dudo que nos busquen si quiera, sus reportes dirán “Murieron en la batalla del fin de los tiempos”. —habló totalmente segura de aquella idea, un soldado menos para cada bando, sabía que para ninguno seria importante.

“No es que nadie lleve realmente la cuenta”, fue lo que pensó—Bueno, de ninguna manera pienso abandonar esta enorme roca llena de vida que durante siglos he llamado hogar, solo porque nuestros jefes así lo desean.

—¿Y qué piensas que podemos hacer?

—Querida, ¿Acaso no es obligación mía detener los planes infernales? ¿Entrometerme en el sendero del caos que creas? tú lo dijiste; aún no hay maldad en él, el ambiente en él que crezca será importante, yo podría hacer que eso cambie.

—No van a dejarte que lo hagas. —Había sido hace mucho, pero era perfectamente capaz de recordar la lógica que manejaban la mayoría de los ángeles, siendo en su mayoría bastante reacios.

—No, tú —La señaló—no vas a dejar que yo lo haga, de ellos me encargo yo, convenceré a alguno de los arcángeles de que puedo guiar al niño al buen camino, evitar que sea la herramienta que el infierno necesita que sea, no permitir que el niño sea su ventaja. —Creía sinceramente en que algo de lo que dijera podría convérselos, o al menos obtener un permiso para actuar.

—Entonces si el infierno sospecha, sería bueno que entrara yo en su nombre. —La otra asintió con una sonrisa, ambas satisfechas con la idea de cuidar del niño juntas.


End file.
